Mended
by Laura F. Coleman
Summary: Natalie Foster has a plan. Go to Hogwarts, work as hard as possible and have as little to do with Sirius Black, player extraordinaire, as possible. And everything is going according to this plan, until she finds a big black dog with a wound on its shoulder. Over time she nurses the dog back to health but little does she know by doing so more than the dog's shoulder gets mended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I huffed shoving a strand of my coppery brown hair behind my ear for what seemed like the hundredth time. The steam billowing from my cauldron caused my normally sleek hair to frizz and for small beads of perspiration to appear on my brow which I wiped away impatiently, this wasn't my favorite part of potions. Adding a final measure of lavender to my cauldron my sleeping draught was finished. I looked up to signal to professor Slughorn that I was done, only to find three people I hated and one that I did not standing in front of me, that was a downside of having Lily as a potions partner.

"Hello Lupin," I said to the one I did not hate.

"Hello Natalie," he responded with a smile, Lupin and I have always gotten along. I glared at the other three: Sirius Black and James Potter; and behind them bouncing slightly in order to be seen was Peter Pettigrew.

"Would you look at that James?" Black remarked in mock horror, "we weren't even acknowledged! How utterly insulting!"

"Here, we had better help Foster along, hello Natalie, how are you today?" said, Potter apparently deciding to play along.

"Fine thank you Potter, Lily is helping Sherri over there" I said answering his unspoken question "oh yes, Black" I acted as though I just noticed him; "oh and Pettigrew,"I actually didn't notice him. As I glared at Black I saw my own hated reflected in his grey eyes. "I'm obligated to be civil to you Potter" I began redirecting my attention to him, " Because you happen to be dating a good friend of mine," I gestured to Lily's currently abandoned cauldron, "but that not is the case for you," I turned back to Black as I spoke the last word.

"Good, I'm glad you can stop pretending to tolerate me," Black said with a smile, "oh wait," he continued "you never did afford me that courtesy. Have you noticed that you're not very nice for a Hufflepuff?"

"And have you noticed that for a Gryffindor you're a bloody coward," I sneered back, my voice raising. I wasn't in the mood to tolerate him today; as I thought this I could feel myself set my jaw and the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as I mentally prepared an onslaught of insults. However, before I could begin Professor Slughorn finally made his way over to examine my potion. He smiled at me warmly and stirred the pale bluish liquid in my cauldron, sniffing it once or twice then rose up and smiled warmly again

"Perfect once more Miss Foster excellent job. How would you like to attend a little dinner party I'm holding in about a week's time?"

"Thank you sir and I would love to," I replied modestly picking up a bottle, "oh," I remembered something suddenly. "Would you like me to bottle it?"

"Oh yes that would be wonderful," he smiled at me again then turned his attention to Potter and Black "as for you boys, I would like to see your potions now please." I stifled a snigger as they led him over to their shared potions station. One of their potions was spitting jets of black sludge and the other was overflowing with violet bubbles. "oh dear," I heard Slughorn murmur as he inspected the hazards with an outstretched spoon. By this time I was having a very hard time containing my amusement and accidentally let out a small snort of laughter, one which Black noticed immediately. He shot me a glare and I smirked in return, but then decided that it was probably a good idea not to provoke him any further in case he decided to send one of those potions flying my way. I turned my attention back to bottling my potion still sniggering. Class seemed to end very quickly after that, and I was glad, anything to get me closer to the trip to Hogsmeade this evening. What made me especially excited was that it was the full moon which always made the visits exceptionally enjoyable; I loved walking around the little town under the moonlight. The bell rang signaling the end of class and I shoved my books into my bag and joined Lily as I exited the classroom.

"How do you tolerate them?" I asked for the umpteenth time shooting a glare in the direction of Potter and his cronies.

"I don't know I just...do," she turned to me abruptly grabbing my arm and dragged me to the side. "I have something very important to tell you," she was smiling widely and looked as if she was about to explode. She leaned into me and whispered in my ear excitedly "I really like James" I forced a smile onto my face giving her hug.

"you're really good for him, I'm happy for you."

"You are?" She seemed surprised and relieved "I thought you would be mad at me because you hate them so much,"

"I don't h-" Lily shot me a look, "ok I don't really hate Lupin. Anyway I'm happy you're happy," I forcibly smiled again, doing my best to make it look natural. "Oh I'm going to be late for care of magical creatures, I'll talk to you later," I waved goodbye and rushed away.

I sprinted down the hill to the small crowd gathering near the edge of the forest which I knew to be my class. As I rushed down the final decline I slipped on the moist grass and collided with someone, and needless to say we both fell. Huffing I blew a stray strand of hair off my face I got up and offered my hand to the person I fell on. He had greasy black shoulder length hair and crooked nose.

"Severus?" I said surprised "I didn't know you were in this class," I pulled him to his feet. I knew him mainly because of Lily, she hung out with him a lot. But ever since she started hanging out with James and the other marauders, neither of us had seen him much."Sorry, about knocking you over,"

"Oh Natalie," he replied equally surprised releasing my hand "It's okay," this sounded forced but if he couldn't forgive a simple mistake, not my problem.

"Natalie!" Sherri called, Sherri was one of my best friends and a Hufflepuff like me, she bounced over to me her curly blonde hair jumping like springs around her face. "Come on over here! I'm so excited for Hogsmeade tonight" she paused noticing Severus,

"Is something wrong?" I snapped if there was one thing I can't stand its people discriminating based on house, like that Slytherins are bad or that Hufflepuffs are stupid, or anything else.

"No," she responded carefully " I just wanted to stand over there," she motioned to a shady area under some trees where a small group of Hufflepuffs were laughing along with some Gryffindors, it did look nice, but I had a point to prove.

"Why don't we just stay over here?" I suggested, I turned to Snape, if that's okay with you..." I trailed off. He swallowed then replied shortly,

"Sure."

"Great," Sherri said unenthusiastically.

"Excellent," I said. I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Class was just as interesting as I had hoped, Sherri spent the period staring at Severus even though she admitted to being totally in love with both Potter and Black. When I asked her about it later in the common room, very casually of course, she freaked out and went up to our the fifth year dorm. I snickered to myself quietly in one of the many overstuffed chairs in the common room all surrounding the fireplace that was the center of attention being in the middle of the room. I grew bored staring at the fire and since there were still a few hours to spare before the special Friday trip to Hogsmeade (usually we go on weekends) so I decided to head over to the library to work on some homework then maybe up to the owlery and check up on Charles, my medium sized spotted owl. I sprinted up to my dormitory, where Sherri was pouting on her bed and ignoring this grabbed my thick cloak and headed out. Since the kitchens are on the same level as the Hufflepuff common room I decided to stop by for a snack on my way.

Just about everyone at Hogwarts knows where the kitchens are, definitely all the Hufflepuffs, but only a few actually know how to get in, lucky for me I'm one of those few. I made my way down the brightly lit high ceilinged stone corridor; as I turned a corner I saw a painting of a bowl of fruits. It was a very beautiful painting, with deep reds and range of greens; the painting was incredibly lifelike, but that probably had something to do with the stems on the fruits waving as if they had been hit by a gentle breeze. Stepping in front of the painting I reached up and tickled the pear, I didn't even have to think about the action having done it so many times before. A few moments later the painting swung open to reveal a chaotic scene: the kitchen. But it was always like that, as a matter of fact I had asked one of the house elves in my third year. Who had fervently reassured me that the elves like to keep busy, loved it actually and had then asked me to come back soon. And now I was yet again obliging, as I did almost every day now. I stepped through the portrait hole and was immediately swarmed by elves.

"Hello Miss Foster, can I get you anything this afternoon," the elf that asked this was named Winnie, one that I was particularly fond of.

"Just a sandwich, thank you Winnie," the elf smiled widely and scurried off into the now dispersed crowd. It had taken her quite a while for her to get used to me calling her by name but it was obvious from the first time I did that she was very fond of it. Winnie reappeared carrying a small brown paper bag,

"It has a bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich, as I recall your favorite Miss, also a bottle of pumpkin juice and a cherry tart." Winnie smiled up at me warmly and held the bag out.

"Thank you so much, I just wish there was something I could do for you," I looked apologetically at the elf.

"Oh Miss Foster,we need nothing in return," she continued to smile at me her big yellow eyes somehow bigger, this was the response I got every time I asked that question. I smiled back at her,

"Well, thank you," I turned back to the door, "goodbye!" I called and exited.

The bad part of being on the same floor as the kitchens is that you have a few billion sets of stairs to climb to get to anywhere. By the time I was finally to the library, I was puffing and cursing in torrents, which earned me a glare from Madame Pince the librarian. Surveying the library I was surprised to find no empty tables; _I guess everyone wants to get their homework out of the way before Hogsmeade._ I wandered the rows of tables for about a minute looking for a place to sit, then I saw a familiar face: it was Lupin. Normally I wouldn't dream of being anywhere near a marauder (as they fondly called themselves, for reasons unknown to me) but this was Lupin. Remus Lupin was by far the easiest to tolerate out of the lot, and sitting at a table alone looking a bit sickly and in my opinion in desperate need of company. I reviewed the other options, a group of Slytherins whispering and giving me funny looks, a few Hufflepuffs doing more giggling than studying and a table full of severe looking Ravenclaws, Lupin was easily the most appealing possibility. I walked over to his table and sat my bag down,

"Can I sit here?" I whispered, he nodded looking taken aback. "Thanks," I sat down in the chair next to him and extracted my charms homework. Flitwick had assigned a ten inch essay on the importance of enunciating during spellwork after Anna Tracy had almost blown up the classroom when she mumbled a spell. With a heaving sigh I unrolled the parchment. I had managed to get two inches done during class, but had eight tedious inches to go. I reached into my bag again and pulled out my ink pot and quill, I carefully unscrewed the lid of my ink and dipped my new eagle feather quill into the dark substance. To my right Lupin chucked,

" You got that too?" he asked referring to the essay.

"Yup," I responded morbidly, "I think he assigned it to all his classes, the troll," he stifled a laugh. " I think I'll add in how if you don't enunciate then you might be assigned another pointless essay," I said staring at the parchment in contempt. Lupin grinned at me, he had a nice smile, I noticed. "Are you done with yours yet?" I asked peering over at his pile of papers.

"Just finished," he responded with a sigh of relief. "But I've been in here for nearly an hour now,"

"You're still not done with it all?" I asked with poorly concealed incredulity while gaping at his huge pile of parchment. Lupin chuckled,

"No, I finished my homework a while ago, I'm working on extra credit now," he shuffled his papers around the tabletop staring at them with narrowed eyes.

" Of course," I laughed to myself, "Lupin never stops to take a break from academic achievement, do you?"

"I suppose not," he smiled, "By the way you can call me Remus if you want." he paused looking at me, trying to gauge my reaction, it wasn't everyday you asked someone to call you by your first name, not at Hogwarts at least.

"I'd like that," I said quietly "And you can call me Natalie,"

"So thats your first name!" he joked. I laughed loudly, smacking a hand over my mouth to stifle the outburst. Remus was smiling downward closing his eyes his shoulders shaking in laughter. From the corner of the library Madame Pince walked stiffly over. She glared at me with fire in her eyes, her nostrils flared threateningly, then she placed a long boney wrinkled finger to her lips shushed me loudly. She walked back to her tall desk near the entrance of the library. annoyingly close eye on me. For half an hour my black scrawl began to cover the creamy parchment, I sighed, "this is taking forever,"

"Oh is it? I wouldn't know," said Remus "I'm done with mine,"

"Shut UP!" I said playfully, but much louder than intended. I heard the telltale click of shoes on the wooden floor, I began to lift my head but before I could Madame Pince was next to my ear. "Please, leave you are disturbing the learning environment," she hissed into my ear, spittle flecking the side of my face, she made her way back to her desk, glaring at me expectantly. I frowned standing up,

"I'd better go," I whispered to Remus shoving my stuff in my bag. He grinned again nodding,

"see you Natalie!" He called in a loud whisper.

"Bye Remus!" I called back in a similar manner, and as I saw the renewed fiery glares of Madame Pince I exited hurriedly, glancing back to make sure she didn't follow. I laughed to myself as I walked out of the library, and was still smiling as I left preparing for my next destination: the owlery.

Even going from the library it still took almost ten minutes to walk to the owlery, I was puffing by the time I reached the last set of stairs, when I finally reached the top I was victorious and thoroughly out of breath.

" Uuug!" I huffed and pushed the door that led out side open with unnecessary force and was surprised to hear it hit something with a loud smack.

"OWW!" The voice that came from behind the door was masculine and sounded familiar, I considered sneaking away unnoticed but I knew I couldn't.

"Sor-," I began as I opened the door cautiously and peeked around it. Laying dramatically on the stone walkway was none other than Sirius Black clutching his head and glaring at me fiercely "never mind, I take that back,"

"YOU!?So it's not enough to hate me, but now you want to mortally wound me as well!? And you won't even say sorry!?"

I set my jaw, "Oh stop being such a baby," I kicked his shin gently.

He moaned dramatically, "I'm DIEING!" He placed a hand against his forehead, whimpering.

"Oh fine let me see," I said rolling my eyes. He grumbled something in response, I knelt next to him. "Move your hand," I commanded with exasperation. To my surprise he agreed without complaint. I moved closer to inspect the bump on his forehead, "what are you doing here anyway?" I set down my bag and reached towards his head.

"Sending a letter _obviously_," he said rolling his eyes. I knew that was unlikely, it was a well know fact that he hated his family and they hated him, but decided not to pursue it any further. My fingers hovered above the hair concealing the injury; carefully I moved a lock of wavy black hair aside I leaned in further to see the 'wound' as I did so I could feel his breath warm on my neck-

"you're fine," I said moving away quickly, I grabbed my bag and stood, "see, your not even bleeding, now if you'll excuse me, I have an owl to send," without another word I rushed up the final steps to the owlery and slumped against one the walls with a groan.

_That was _very_ odd. Ah, she must fancy me_. Sirius thought. He knew the signs, he'd seen them often enough. _Getting so close to me then rushing away like that, of course,_ he coincided. _She could ask me, who knows I might take pity on her, I am available since I just dumped that one girl... what's her name? Mary? No. Jenny? Nope. Ahh Sarah thats what it was. _He returned to thinking of the situation with Natalie and a thought popped into his head, he grimaced, remembering the glare from Natalie he had received only earlier that day, _guess she doesn't fancy me then,_ he thought slightly disappointed. _No. What? Why was I disappointed? No. I don't fancy Foster. I can get any girl at this school_. _Why would I want her? Sure when she's not glaring at me she's pretty enough, but she doesn't think anything of me. Wait. _He reconsidered,_ she thinks a bit too much of me, she despises me. No. I don't like her. But why was I disappointed?Stop. She hates me, she always has...and I hate her too, always have, always will_. He gritted his teeth_ I have to go meet James and Remus,_ he thought hurriedly. He shook those thoughts out of his head, and walked back into the school.

I walked into the owlery, well ran is more like it, and almost collided with a sobbing girl. Her mascara was running down her face making her look like a raccoon.

"Are you okay Scarlett?" I backed away allowing her to exit, she sniffed in thanks,

"No, Sirius just broke up - with meeee," her sobs renewed she ran out of the owlery. _Oh so that's what Sirius was doing up here, Sirius... _"Charles?..." I whined, my owl flew over, recognizing my voice and perched on my shoulder. He then began nibbling affectionately on my ear. I looked at him, with a heaving sigh, "Why..." That was incredibly awkward, I could feel it and it was obvious Sirius could to. Black. It was obvious Black could feel it too. I sank to the ground placing my head in between my knees, disrupting Charles.

"Why what?" I hadn't noticed another enter the tower. My heart momentarily jumped into my throat, then, realizing who it was returned to its place.

" just a lot of...awkwardness," I answered looking with self pity towards the asker who happened to be one of my best friends. She sat down next to me a chunk of her wavy brown hair brushing my face. She reached into her pocket retrieving a cracker and offered it to my owl. As she held it out I noticed her fingers; the nails painted black, mostly anyway, the majority of the polish had chipped off. The rest of her hand was covered in smears of ink, and made it appear like she had a fight with her ink pot and lost. And held in her fingers was a cracker, half of it appeared to be gone and the remaining half was covered in little balls of lint. Charles glared at the offering with contempt. He had unusually dark eyes for and owl, almost black on the rim, then warming to a copper at the pupil. He ruffled his chestnut feathers importantly and took off to hunt for something more appetizing. Riley shrugged crumpling the cracker and sprinkling it on the floor for the other owls who didn't appear any more interested than Charles was. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what happened first," whenever I had a problem she put cold, aloof, Ravenclaw, keeper Riley aside and just became my friend like before Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts we were neighbors and best friends, like we are now, when we got our Hogwarts letters we were overjoyed. We both knew about the magic world because of our families, our parents were really close friends and were involved in the magical world; but frankly we were starting to worry that we were squibs. Then came sorting, I got put in Hufflepuff and she got put in Ravenclaw, and at first she thought she was better than me because she got put in the smart house. But by the time we took our first year exams and I did a little better than her she realized she was wrong. Eventually we made up and got closer spending as much time together as possible. Anyhow the rest of that first year was incredible, I met some of my best friends, including Lily and Sherri, and discovered I have a particular knack for potions. Now in fifth year, everything's the same, just more complicated... Much more complicated.

Taking a deep breath I told her everything, careful not to leave out a single detail. She listened silently and, to my relief, kept her smirks and sniggers to a minimum. When I was done she looked at me smiling "well, it seems pretty obvious to me," I nodded for her to continue suspiciously. "You like him." I was speechless, then the rage kicked in,

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, several owls hooted indignantly, others flew out.

"Kidding! Kidding," she was laughing maniacally, I smacked her arm, hard. "OWW! No need to be violent," she kept laughing.

"I do NOT fancy Sirius Black, never have never will," I bristled.

"Okay okay I was _kidding_," she emphasized the word' kidding' dramatically.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked changing the subject as I glanced at the setting sun thinking of the Hogsmeade trip. Riley checked her watch.

"Nyeh, time to go!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet dragging me behind her as she bolted to the castle. I stumbled behind her as she panted, "do you have your money with you?"

"Ya, are we that late?"

"Later,"

We zipped down and out of the castle just managing to slip through the huge front doors as they closed skidding and falling in the gravel outside. There were only five people left outside and one carriage. All five were staring at us.

"Made it!" Screamed Riley in victory, I burst out laughing.

"Just barley Miss Andrews," Professor McGonagall was glaring down at us. "Please stand up and get in the carriage, and because of your lateness I'm afraid you'll have to share with these gentlemen," I looked over, and to my dismay, 'these gentlemen' were none other than Remus, Potter, Pettigrew, and Black. I groaned audibly.

Piling into the carriage was no easy task and was not helped any by McGonagall refusing to magically enlarge it, but somehow through all the pushing and cursing the six of us managed to fit. On one side was Potter, Riley, and Pettigrew and on the other was Remus, me then Black. We rode in silence, cramped, uncomfortable silence. Black's elbow jammed into my ribs uncomfortably. I couldn't stand it anymore, "Will you _please_, get your elbow out of my ribs," I asks through gritted teeth, not turning to face him.

"Get your ribs out of my elbow," he growled back.

"Just move your elbow."

"Just move your ribs."

Then I snapped, "How on earth am I supposed to move my ribs!" I screamed at him.

"You're smart aren't you? Figure it out!" He yelled back. My eyes widened I opened my mouth to retort-

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" I whipped my head around, that was Remus. He looked pale and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

"What do you think?" Black sneered.

"Padfoot," Potter said warningly.

"Sirius, just get your elbow out of her ribs, you can find a way to get her attention some other time," he took a deep breath and turned to the window. Black reddened moving his elbow, then setting his jaw did the same. We rode the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The carriage rumbled to stop outside of the little town. With the glares of three of the marauders on my back I exited the vehicle, followed closely by Riley. I glanced back waiting for them to exit but they didn't. They remained in the carriage shutting the door, I opened my mouth to question this, but before I could speak the carriage rattled away the four of them still inside. "Hmmm," I murmured but put the thought out of my mind and proceeded with Riley down the well traveled road. The wind gusted ruffling my hair and sending chills up and down my limbs. I wrapped my cloak more tightly around my body shivering. I closed my eyes for a moment while I walked, indulging in the fresh November air. _Smells like snow. _I thought. _I hope it does snow, _when it snows at Hogwarts, the effect is instant and magical. Time slows, all the hatred seems to melt away as the water freezes over. The water, "ahhh," I sighed despite of myself. The lake freezes over almost completely, just the very middle is thawed, and occasionally you can see the squid pop out and enjoy the winter scenery like everyone else. Everyone skates around the edges, where it's the most frozen. I inhaled deeply again. _Snow._ I opened my eyes to check for snowflakes but found none. I squinted up ahead a bit further, in the distance I could make the shimmering lights of Hogsmeade, accompanied by the trills and giggles of the students. Wandering around in groups passing from Honeydukes to the Three Broomsticks, and a few stopping in at Zonko's to stock up on exploding snap, and other things that would eventually drive our new caretaker, Mr. Filch, completely mad.

"Oh, come on slow poke, I want a butterbeer!" Behind me Riley had apparently found a new spurt of energy and ran by me and grabbed my arm pulling me along with her. Her giggles echoed around the empty street as she pulled me along, and before I knew it I heard my own laughter join hers, running beside her, the anticipation of the night to follow overtaking me.

"Owwwooo!," Sirius howled, chuckling as the four of them entered the shrieking shack. "Ready Moony?" He asked his tone light hearted.

"I'm never ready Padfoot," his response was not light hearted, that was for certain. The paleness Natalie had noticed in the carriage had increased dramatically, and sweat was drenching his shirt. Tonight was the night of the full moon and that only meant one thing for Remus Lupin: horror. Because he was cursed, and in his opinion, in the worst way possible. Every night on the full moon, he turned into a monster, a werewolf to be exact, and forgot everything for that night, who his friends were, his enemies, everything. All he felt was a savage instinct: that of the wolf.

"Should we hang out in animagus form till the moon?" Asked James, lounging on a torn mattress in the corner of the room.

"Probably best for you guys to be prepared, before I-" Remus faltered swallowing, "well, you know." James nodded solemnly, then walked over to the doorway before yelling outside

"Wormtail! Common you stupid little rat!" He smirked as Peter Pettigrew walked in looking frightened and almost as pale as Lupin. "Well my lovely marauders, are you ready?" All but Lupin nodded, Sirius grinning madly. He always enjoyed the moonlight romps, thought of them as a game, which annoyed Remus although he was still grateful for what he and James did for him. In unison three of them pointed their wands down at themselves (for they were still inexperienced and were unable to perform the magic without their wands, as of yet) and in a whirlwind of color, vanished. They didn't actually disappear of course but turned into three animals, animagus'. Where James had stood was a handsome stag, with long antlers and interesting hazel eyes. Pettigrew had turned into disgusting rat, grey with an ugly bare pink tail. And Sirius's animagus is a dog. A big black Irish Wolfhound with smirking grey eyes. The stag climbed off of the worn mattress in the corner and wandered around the room, stopping to nuzzle Remus, the only human remaining, with his velvety deer nose. The rat snuck away under some wooden boards in the corner, his toe nails scratching against the wood floor. As for the dog, he soon grew bored of laying on the floor and migrated to the mattress hopping up and rolling onto his back, exposing his soft stomach, covered in plush undercoat. Shortly after doing so he grew bored once more and attempted to chase his tail while still laying on his back. He ended up failing and giving up but not before he spent ten minutes making funny noises and squirming around on his back. At one time or another each of the animals fell asleep,and by late evening Remus was the only one still awake, staring out the window in anticipation as the sun dipped lower and lower beneath the horizon. As the sun disappeared, he raised his voice to wake the sleeping animals, "It's time."

I slipped out of the crowded bar, the cold evening air in stark contrast to that of the humid bar. The streets of Hogsmeade were mostly deserted but I still wanted to be as far away from people as I could for the moment. I hadn't had the best night, well it started out fine, Riley and I went to the Three Broomsticks and got a few butterbeers. But after an hour or so she rushed off to Zonkos and I didn't feel at all inclined to follow. I found Lily and Sherri sooner or later and spent some time talking with them. But left feeling nauseous after spending thirty minutes hearing them talk about James and Sirius. I considered going to Zonkos and finding Riley again, but didn't want to interrupt any romantic excursions between her and a guy who worked there. She'd been flirting tentatively with him for a few visits now. So I decided to wander around, but as I looked the sky, the sun dipping below the horizon alerting me that it was time to head back to Hogwarts for dinner. I walked back down the packed dirt road to a row of carriages that were heading back to the school. There were only a few other students heading back so I got a carriage to myself. I climbed inside and closed the door behind me. I sighed and stretched out on one of the lumpy seats closing my eyes.

I inhaled sharply as I sat up, we were at Hogwarts. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and climbed out of the carriage dropping onto the gravel driveway. It crunched under my feet as I walked up the gentle incline to the huge oak doors already opened, as if they expected us. Dinner wasn't quite ready yet so I jogged back to the dorm to change clothes. I crawled through the barrel that led into the common room, I stood back up stretching. I sprinted over to the right side of the common room. This side opened up into an area with four sets of stairs and a few bathrooms, well toilets really, two of the staircases led to girls dorms upstairs, and two led to more girls dorms down. There was the same for guys on the left. I ran up the left set if stairs and into the dorm for fifth years. Grabbing a clean uniform I walked to an upstairs bathroom and changed my clothes. when I was done I stared at my reflection. I was thin, still am actually, I have brown hair, looking copperish in the sunlight. My eyes are green, a darker green Lily's emerald ones and my cheeks flushed rosy. I walked back down to the common room and to the great hall.

The great hall was full if a pleasant chatter, I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat myself next to Sherri. To my _great _surprise Sherri was chattering about Sirius, who she seemed to be focused in on, after finding that Lily finally returned James' affection. I reached over to the platters of food that had magically appeared on the table and filled my plate. I wasn't really hungry, but I did so out of habit. On my plate was a large slice of meatloaf drenched in fragrant tomato sauce, a small pile of peas also adorned my plate accompanied by mashed potatoes and a few slices of bread. I exhaled largely and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. I took my fork with every intention to eat but all I did was push that peas around my plate glumly. I couldn't stop thinking about Remus, he looked so sick in the carriage, and then they didn't get off at Hogsmeade. Where did he go? I scooped some mashed potatoes into my mouth chewing the buttery substance. As I swallowed the bite the food on the table disappeared replaced by dessert. Miniature treacle tarts covered the table in elegant stacks. Immediately everyone at the table attacked the new food, I reached in and grabbed a few tarts deciding to leave back to the dorm.

I took bites as I traveled back to the Hufflepuff dorm. It was completely empty. That was very rare, usually the common room was filled and bursting with noise and laughter, but it was believable considering I came back at a weird time, right in the middle of dinner actually. I went over to the stairs taking another bite as I walked. I opened the maple door with a shiny black five on it and collapsed on my bed. I finished the first pastry and started on the next. I stared at the ceiling and truer to think of nothing but the delicious treacle tart. It didn't work, I couldn't stop thinking of the marauders, I mean where were they going? Especially with Remus looking so ill? I groaned.

"I need a walk," I muttered to myself. Big windows lined the walls of the upstairs dorms, not meant to open but a loose window on the side was perfect to climb through. I wrenched it open and stepped through. It opened to a big field of swaying golden grass. I decided to go down to the lake, now that the moon was out the reflection on the lake would be beautiful. I walked slowly watching my feet as I did so, within ten minutes of silent travel, aside from the wind in the trees and grass, the terrain beneath my feet changed from soft grass to pebbles. They crunched beneath my feet as I walked, making an interesting sound, and were unmoved by the strong wind that hit me, reminding me of my mistake in forgetting a jacket or cloak. My steps became rhythmic lulling me. Then my rhythm was interrupted, interrupted by the sound of another's footsteps. The footsteps were not human obviously, they scratched across the pebbles like claws. I hurried silently to one if the little trees that grew on the rocky shoreline, peering from behind it. My heart beat faster as the source of the noise got nearer, my fingers closed on the smooth bark of my concealer. Whatever it was, it sounded as though it was limping. I weighed my options, I could walk away quietly, and go back to my dorm, this was obviously the smarter option. But as I listened, the animal (I assumed at that point that it was an animal) laid down next to a tree similar to the one I refuged behind and whimpered to itself. My curiosity won out as peered from behind the tree to find a big black dog laying in the snow licking a wound on its shoulder.

_ Ahhhoww,_ thought Sirius wincing as he nursed the newly acquired scratch on his shoulder. He had run after Lupin in werewolf form had scratched him badly. Blood and pus was oozing from the gash that ran deep into his flesh, matting the surrounding fur. He licked it gingerly, immediately it throbbed wretchedly. He whimpered despite of himself. A few feet away the pebbles ground together. His head flew up his ears perked. Foster? A low growl rattled from his throat. Natalie Foster crept towards him, keeping low to the ground and stretched out a hand. What the bloody hell does she think she's doing? Sirius thought a moment, then it came, _Idiot, you're a dog, she's approaching you like you're supposed to approach a dog_. She stopped moving, she was kneeling on the rocks her hand a few inches from his snout. _I suppose I'll play along,_ he thought and stretched forward and sniffed her hand, then as an afterthought, wishing to be authentic, licked her. She tasted like sap. She smiled, it was a warm gentle smile he had never seen before. She ran her hand gently over his head pushing one of his big ears down as her hand passed over it. _Well she's awful nice when I'm a dog. But, I'm always a dog, in one form or another,_ he smirked mentally. She noticed the wound, and sucked in a large amount of air. "Poor thing," she breathed. She moved closer him. She paused and looked into the beautiful dark grey eyes of the dog, "Will you let me take care of you?" Sirius looked at her, moonlight shone on her face, making it pale and flawless, her lips were rosy, and he looked at her eyes they were green, not the bright emerald of Lily Evans' eyes but a wonderful evergreen like the color of the trees in the forbidden forest. _Yes_. He thought without hesitation, _yes_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"There we are, good," Natalie poured more water over Sirius's wound. She used a shell and water from the lake, the only materials around. _Ahh, _Sirius whimpered in pain. "Hush," she stroked his head, her fingers moving soothingly through the dense black fur "You're going to be fine... I won't let you not be." Sirius closed his eyes and laid his head on her knees. "Now we just need bandages," she faltered looking at the castle about a hundred yards away. "Wait," she reached into her tall lace up boot, and clutched her wand. "_Accio bandages" _she hissed, a moment later a roll of manilla bandages flew through the air to her. _She's talented. _Sirius thought with surprise, moving his eyes to follow them through the air keeping his head still planted on her lap. She opened her hand and the roll of sterile cloth dropped into it. She unrolled a length of the material and ripped it off with a sharp decisive motion from her fingers. "Now you need to stay still for me," she brought the long strip of bandage down and under his arm, wrapping it tightly to stop the bleeding. Sirius licked his nose, _oww... _"I'm sorry," she said responding to his whine, "I know it hurts." She tied a final knot and stroked his head and neck. "I'm all done," she smiled, continuing to run her fingers gently through his thick wavy fur. "You can go...if you want to." The moonlight reflected off his dark grey eyes. _I have to... Gather information for Remus, so no I am not leaving. _He rolled over on her lap, exposing his pale gray stomach. He stared up at her, "I guess you don't want to go," she smiled down at him, "I guess you don't want to go... Boy," her eyes widened as reached to pet the plush fur of his stomach and noticed _all _of what she was about to pet, "Cover your self up, I feel so... Indecent!" She thrust her head to the side closing her eyes and put the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. Sirius gave a dog snort, a laugh really. "What was that?" She laughed, Sirius smiled mentally. "Well since you aren't going anywhere, I guess I should talk to you," she stopped biting her lip. "I guess I'll introduce myself, I am Natalie Charlotte Foster, how do you do?" She exaggerated her light British accent and shook one of his front paws gently. "And you are?" She raised an eyebrow looking at him expectantly. "I'll call you..." _How about Sirius, or Black, or love of my life? Be honest here, I know that you're in love with me... I mean who wouldn't? _He chuckled to himself. "I'll call you Snuffles," she looked at him squinting her eyes, "Yes, Snuffles." _Really? Snuffles? _thought Sirius.

For about ten minutes Natalie rattled on about a variety of things, and to his own surprise Sirius listened with rapt attention.

"And Lily..." She paused interrupting the string of chatter mainly about her friends. "Lily is probably the sweetest person I know, far too good for James Potter." _Does Lily like James? Well it's about time, the bloke's been in love with her since first year... _"Potter," she spat with venom. "And his cronies, I can't stand them! I can't imagine how Lily does." _Well this suddenly got a lot more interesting... _"All four of them... Pettigrew, well there isn't much to say about him, all he is, is a..." She bit her lip, thinking. "Clingy little shadow always begging for attention" _couldn't have said it better myself, _he laughed with admiration_. _"Remus, he's the easiest to stand." She smiled thoughtfully, "he has a nice smile too...and sweet" _Oh really... _Sirius gritted his long canine fangs and felt a strong pain in his chest, fierce, monster-like. But before he could ponder why he felt this with such venom and rediness, she continued. "James desperately needs his head deflated. And who knows maybe Lily can help with that." She was silent for a few moments, as she thought. "And then there's Black," she said this with resignation as if it was a shame that there _is _'Black'. Sirius' ears perked, his interest spiked suddenly. "What? Are you interested in _Sirius Black?_" He sat up and looked at her in answer to her question. "Well he is a dog just like you," she leaned in so that her lips were brushing his big furry ear, her breath caused him to shiver. "But I'll tell you a secret, you're much easier to stand." She pulled away chucking to herself. "Why is he so hard to stand you ask? Well I will tell you why," she began acting as though he had responded. "Because he is the biggest prat - toe rag - idiot that I have _ever _met!" She sat looking distinctly ruffled, breathing heavily. "He is so annoying!" She set her jaw and rolled her eyes with obvious irritation. "I-" she paused considering her words. "I wouldn't say I 'hate' him necessarily," on the word 'hate' she made overly dramatic air quotes. "_But, _I _very very very STRONGLY _dislike him. Do you know what he did first year!?" She asked looking at him, "No of course you don't you're a dog," _that's what you think, _Sirius chided in his head. "So, I was walking down the hall minding my own business, la de da de da. And Sirius Black, sent a gust of wind down the hall and it lifted my skirt," she whined the last three words obviously traumatized by the experience. _Haha good times, good times. Black panties with little polka dots. _He smirking mentally. "He is the most obnoxious person I ha-" she stopped the middle of the sentence. "Oh my God," she grabbed his furry shoulders and looked into his eyes, "oh my _God!" What? What's happening? Does she know it's me? She's looking at my eyes funny. Oh God... _He watched her with worry, as she tightened her grip on his sides. "I am talking to a dog. A dog!" She flopped back on the pebbles with a dramatic moan, a loud cracking sound accompanied her head's landing. "Oww," she moaned with laughter laced through her words, she laughed harder and was overtaken with giggles a moment later. _God this girl is crazy... But in a cute way... cute for Remus, _he corrected himself. She propped herself up on a hand and looked at him thoughtfully her fit of giggles subsided. "You're a sweet dog," she smiled at him, silence followed. Moonlight reflected off the mirror-like surface of the lake, she stretched back onto the smooth rocks putting her hands behind her head and let out a heaving sigh. Her eyes drifted closed slowly and she dozed off. Sirius curled up at her feet, _Moony would never forgive me if I left her here alone. Moony. _He lifted his head a thought striking him. _I have to get her out if here, _a howl broke the silence, _now. _He got up and nudged her insistently with his nose. She grunted and swatted at him, _wake up you idiot, if you don't you could die. _He continued to nudge her and as if she could hear his unspoken warning she opened her eyes and was quickly startled by her surroundings, "Did I fall asleep out here?" She murmured sitting up on the smooth stones. _Yes, now can we get going?... Idiot. _"I need to get back to my dorm," she stood up groggily, "How did I fall asleep out here...so stupid," she mumbled the last two words shaking her head. _Yes we have established that, now COME ON! _His irritation was growing and he could barley restrain himself from letting out a warning growl. Another howl erupted from the still night air. Sirius nudged her knees trying to hurry her along. She stopped and knelt beside him, "Did that howl scare you Snuffles?" _So you're staying with name are you? _A note of irritation was creeping into his thoughts. _And no I am not scared, but you should be! _He shoved his nose Into her shoulder and shoved her onward. "Okay, okay, I'm going," once again she stood and walked closer to the castle. _Ahh the Hufflepuff girl's dorm, this might come in handy. _They came to the row of low lying windows one slightly ajar, _interesting, _Sirius smirked, well smirked as much as a dog could. "Okay, I'm going to go now," she whispered, "I'll check on you tomorrow Snuffles," she leaned in and brushed her lips on the top of his head. "Goodnight darling," she smiled and winked while she climbed through the window.

"Nat," the word yelled in my ear disturbed my pleasant dreams. I opened my eyes and stared groggily at the blonde hanging over me. I squinted against the light filling the room, "Natalie wake up!" She shook me. I blinked and she came into focus, "wake up, breakfast is already half over Natalie." She shook me again, more insistent this time.

"Sherri stop it I'm awake," I swatted her hand away and sat up slowly. "It's the weekend, genius, breakfast starts two hours later."

"I know, it's already 10:00," she rolled her dark blue eyes putting her hands on her hips.

"What? I never sleep in this late on a Saturday,I could miss breakfast!" Sherri rolled her eyes at me. I pulled the heavy blankets off and flung my feet out of bed, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. It didn't work. I sighed loudly.

Sherri chucked, "I'll meet you down there."

"Mmkay," I watched as she trotted out of the room, leaving me alone. I dragged myself it of bed and to my trunk to pick out clothes for the day. After some consideration chose a pair of bluejeans and a peach colored oversized sweater accompanied by short lace up boots. I carried the clothing to the bathroom and showered quickly pulling on the outfit when I was finished. Moving to stand in front of the mirror, I dried my hair with a wave of my dragon core wand and inspected my reflection carefully. A slender pale faced girl stood in the mirror, my face framed by plain brown hair, I squinted at myself deciding what to do with my hair that day. After ten minutes of trying various 'doos' I french braided my hair diagonally across my head ending in a small bun. I shrugged, _good enough. _I walked out of the dorm and common room off to the great hall to satisfy the growing rumbles in my stomach.

I slipped through the Great Hall's entryway joining the chatter omnipresent in the long room. As I walked to the Hufflepuff table I glanced at the Gryffindor one, hoping to see Remus sitting there laughing, like he usually is. My eyes scanned the table not finding him, _where are you Remus? _I looked at the table again my eyes locked with Sirius's apparently he was already looking at me, _what do you want Black? _I thought viciously, although somewhat surprised to see him watching me. I sneered at him and turned on my heel stalking over to join Sherri at out house table.

_What was that? _Sirius narrowed his eyes as she turned away from him. _She's so friendly to everyone but me, and even to me when she doesn't know it's me. _He huffed and scowled down at plate, prodding the scrambled eggs with his fork. _How does Remus deal with her? _He scooped a bite into his mouth and simultaneously grabbed a piece of bacon from a platter, tearing at it savagely. _She's feisty, that's for sure, maybe he likes that. Come to think of it I would to...but not on her. Definitely not. _He finished the strip of bacon and reached for another, eating away the confusion. He finished the rest of his breakfast quickly and got up, _quidditch time quidditch time! _He sang mentally, exiting the great hall and prepared to trot up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm to retrieve his broom. He stopped, groaning loudly, several of the paintings stared at him strangely. _Homework. _The thought came like a blow to the heart, murdering his happy Saturday plans. Normally Sirius wouldn't care, but McGonagall had told him that if he missed one more assignment then she would be forced to suspend him from the house team for two weeks, missing their next game, something he simply couldn't afford. He muttered angrily to himself as he continued to climb the stairs, this time not to get his broom, but his charms essay, this time the lively spring was gone. _To the library, _he thought dully, dragging his feet up the smooth stairs.

_What did Black want? _I thought as I grabbed a piece of bacon and dropped it on my plate, _Wait, _a cruel thought popped into my head, _why should I worry, no one ever knows what idiots want, and if there is one thing I'm sure of it's that Sirius Black is an idiot_. My eyes traveled back to the Gryffindor table where Sirius, as usual, was stuffing his face. My eyes traveled over the table once more, _no Remus, where is he? I'm kind of worried about him, _I shivered appalled that I would ever be worried about a marauder. _No, Remus is different, _I argued myself, _he's not like Potter or Pettigrew or Black, thank goodness. He's good and sweet and I _am _worried about him. _I got up from the table abruptly, _he'll turn up, I know he will, maybe I'll check the library later but now it's time for quidditch. _I skipped out of the great hall and to my dorm to retrieve my broom. I crawled through the barrel that led to the common room and sprinted to the upper girls dorm, kneeling beside my bed I reached under and closed my fingers around the smooth handle of my broom and pulled it out. I grinned at it, flying was one of the only things that made me forget about the troubles that were always present in my life, mainly Sirius. I considered walking to the quidditch pitch the way I was strictly supposed to_, but, _I reconsidered _it takes so much time, and I am the bloody seeker of the Hufflepuff team, I couldn't afford to waste time, _I finished convincing myself. And smirked as I climbed through the window tumbling into the swaying yellow grass smiling and laughing. I jumped to my feet pulling my broomstick up with me, I swung a leg over, and gazed up at the crystalline blue sky, a few fluffy white clouds were floating across the expanse carelessly. I inhaled the winter air, shivering, I thought of getting a jacket but the chilling burns of the wind was what made flying so exciting. I kicked off hard, the wind blew a few stray strands of hair out of my braid, whipping across my face. I climbed higher and higher into the blue above me, dipping and corkscrewing through the air. Joy coursed through me, in a way that only flying could bring. "Ahahaha!" I screamed diving toward the grass, I stretched an arm out as I neared the ground, extending my fingers as far as I could. The grass whipped them and I pulled up, curving back up into the air laughing.

I flew around like that for another half an hour or so, then dipped to the earth and landed. During my flight my braid had died, and my hair hung in wild wind-blown tangles around my face, which was rosey from the wind. I was panting and grinning wildly, sweat trickling down my neck. "I need a shower," I muttered a smile still playing my lips, as I knelt down through the window, dropping into my dorm. I closed the window carefully and walked back to my bed. I rolled my broom underneath and picked up yet another set of clothes to change into, I grumbled to myself at how outrageous it was, for me at least, to go through four pairs of clothes in two days; I'm not the type to change clothes constantly. I migrated to the bathroom, closing the door carefully behind me. I turned the silvery knob in the shower and a stream of steamy water immediately rushed from the head. I disrobed quickly and stepped into the humid shower closing the curtains behind me. The hot water ran over my hair and back, and I sighed reveling in the warmth. I ran my pruning fingers through my hair, wetting it down. I finished my shower quickly, massaging shampoo into my thick locks, and scrubbing the dirt and sweat from my skin. Stepping out of the shower I shivered at the change in temperature and quickly wrapped my self in a fluffy towel that had magically appeared on the counter. After drying I changed into my clean clothes: a pair of light blue jeans, a T-shirt of a vintage muggle band and my usual short lace up boots. Systematically I dried my hair with a wave of my wand and examined my reflection carefully. I dragged my fingers through my hair and decided, out of laziness more than anything else to leave it down. _Now to find Remus, _I thought determinedly, throughout the day, I had been worrying about him and was determined to put my worries to rest. As I left the common room, I glanced at the big clock, 11:45, _quarter to noon, maybe he's at lunch. _I jogged out of the common room and down the elegant hallway outside the Hufflepuff dorms. As I neared the Great Hall, the chatter form inside the Great Hall grew louder. I slipped through the arching entryway and stared into the chaos. My eyes scanned the four tables in search of a particular face. I scowled not finding Remus yet again. The smells in the hall tempted me but I wasn't hungry and decided to sneak to the kitchens later. I paced up the stair cases absentmindedly as I wondered where I should look next. "The library! Of course," I muttered to my self, as the painfully obvious thought popped into my head. I continued up the stairs a destination now in mind.

Reaching the library, I stuck my head in and managed a feeble smile towards Madam Pince, who was still holding a bitter grudge from the other day. I walked in, feeling her glare on back. Roaming through the tables I looked for Remus but instead found a different face. I stalked over to the table and leaning over it to address one of the occupants with a sneer. "Where's Remus?" Sirius looked at his fingernails in an apathetic response to my demand. I glared waiting for his answer, he breathed calmly as he studied his fingertips. Beside him sat a blonde Ravenclaw regarding me with unconcealed disgust, I began to glare back but was interrupted as he spoke.

"Have you noticed, that even when you want something from me you are _still _so very rude," he looked at me with a strange expression. I ignored his comment and asked another question just occurring to me,

"Why are _you _here anyway," I sneered as I spoke then leaned in closer and whispered to him as if what I was about to say was a horrible secret, "you now this is the library don't you?" He rolled his eyes,

"I'm doing my homework," I glanced at the table, a few pieces of paper were covered in delicate feminine handwriting and another, lying directly in front of Sirius was half covered in a lazy masculine scrawl. _Yes, doing your homework_, my sarcastic thoughts were interrupted by Sirius as he redirected the conversation,

"Have you checked the great hall?" He asked with exasperation.

"Yes,"

"The library?"

"Obviously," I was now the one to roll my eyes.

"Have to ever thought that perhaps he avoiding you?" He rolled his eyes and shared a look with the Ravenclaw girl beside him who smirked. _I didn't think if that, _a knot formed painfully in my stomach, but I ignored it as anger rearing up in my chest.

"The only reason anyone would be ignoring me would be if I was a man-whore named Sirius Black." My comment was brutal and scathing but, I learned, gave the desired effect as I watched him flush and look at the ground. I took advantage of his silence, "Now if you will _kindly _tell me where he is then maybe I'll ask him if he _is_ avoiding me." I leaned back from the table and folded my arms expectantly.

"Why do you need to find him anyway?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Potions notes."

"Hospital Wing," he answered curtly. Something horrible occurred to me,

"Gosh Black, look what your pranks have done now! Landed one of your your best friends in the hospital wing!" My eyes widened and I stepped towards him my voice rising slightly. He mirrored me also standing,

"Why do you always assume its me!?"

"Because you are Sirius Black! It's always you! You don't care what pranks do as long as long as you get a laugh out of it!" As I began my rant I wasn't thinking of my own experience with the marauders' pranks, but of a prank that about a year ago that had resulted in a first year in the hospital wing for a month. I was opening my mouth to continue when Sirius interrupted me smirking. He sighed, feigning resignation,

"Maybe you're right, perhaps we should go back to the basics," he finished speaking a smirk on his lips, he then, ever so casually glanced at my skirt. _This_ made me furious, I wanted to strangle him.

"That's funny," I said furious sarcasm dripping from my words, "hilarious-"

I was interrupted once more by the Ravenclaw girl breaking her silence with a smirk, "Oh stop Foster, it's obvious that you fancy Sirius, but now you're just embarrassing yourself." I could feel my face redden out of anger and lowered my voice dangerously,

"I never have and never will fancy Sirius Black," turning in my heels I stalked out of the dark room, fuming.

I had calmed somewhat as I reached the hospital wing, I took a final deep breath as I pushed the door open. The room was empty aside from one pale figure with ruffled brown hair sitting and reading from a thick dusty volume. He looked up abruptly as I entered, a smile breaking onto his tired face, I smiled back automatically. "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"Well-" I faltered, "to be completely honest, I was worried about you," I looked at his face, he was pallid and sick looking and his expression was unreadable, I decided to continue. "You just looked so awful on carriage and then when Sirius said you were in the hospital wing I just assumed the wors-" I was talking very fast and was interrupted by Remus laughing. "What?" I asked sharply getting a bit defensive.

"It's just," he stopped to chuckle to himself, "how on earth did you get Sirius to tell you where I am?" He stopped and laughed harder clutching his abdomen, "no please tell me how because I have never been able to get him to do anything for me,"

"Um, it took a few insults, some overall rudeness and a lot of perseverance," I was beginning to laugh then another detail occurred to me, "oh yes I told him needed your potions notes."

"That's it!"cried Remus in victory, "the only way is to tell him it had to do with schoolwork,"

"You've got to play to his fears," I said with mock severity. We were laughing. Soon I moved into a chair next to his bed and we talked. I told about what he missed in classes and the latest thing James and Sirius blew up, and he told me about the incredibly exciting hospital life. To my surprise it was around fifteen minutes before Madame Pomfrey said I had to leave soon. "Well, I should probably go," I smiled at him, "don't work too hard, okay?" I gestured to the volume still sitting on his lap. He grinned I'm response, as I turned to leave he called me back,

"Hey Natalie," I turned back to look at him, "before you go can I ask you something?"

"Ya, of course,"

"So next weekend we're having another Hogsmeade visit," he paused, a gentle blush touching his pale cheeks, "I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" I looked at the ground as I started to smile, then, as I spoke I raised my head and met his gaze,

"Yes, I'd like that a lot," I finished speaking and watched my own grin reflected on Remus's papery features. "I'll see you soon then," I shot him a smile as I turned and exited the infirmary, happiness bubbling in my chest.

"Hey Moony, how's recovery going?" Sirius flopped on to Remus's cot in the hospital wing, tossing a brown paper bag at Remus.

"What's this?" Remus inspected the bag warily, eying Sirius.

"Just your favorite thing from the Hogsmeade," said Sirius smirking as he opened an identical bag.

"Thanks mate," Remus opened the bag and removed the Honeydukes sweets, any signs of wariness gone. Sirius took a bite of a chocolate frog watching his friend curiously, a smile was spread across his tired prematurely aging features.

"What are you so cheery about Moony?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Oh, nothing much," he smiled into a bag of Bertie Botts every flavor beans which he had just opened. Sirius made an exasperated noise rolling his eyes at his friend. Remus smirked at him,

"Okay then, I just asked Natalie to go to Hogsmeade with me and she said yes," he smiled trying to meet the other boy's eyes but Sirius avoided his glance. "Something wrong?" Remus prodded taking a handful of jelly beans and tossing them into his mouth.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Sirius shook his head and plunged his hand into the bag of candy.


End file.
